lostinthewarriorsworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Jayfeather
Jayfeather ~~Needs Charart~~ Description Jayfeather is a small, skinny, pale gray tabby tom, with sightless brilliant blue eyes, and a scar running down his left flank. Family Mother-Leafpool Father- Crowfeather Sister- Hollyleaf Brother- Lionblaze History Jaykit was born to Leafpool and Crowfeather of WindClan outside of Thunderclan camp one snowy day. Since Leafpool was medicine cat, she gave her kits to her sister, Squirrelflight, to raise as her own. He was born blind. Once he reached his sixth moon, he began warrior training under Brightheart's mentoring. He did not receive much training and barely explored ThunderClan's territory, before a starry-pelted cat visited him in his dream, and told him his destiny was to follow the path of healing. Jaypaw is very conscious of his condition and adamantly refuses to be treated differently because of it, as he hates the thought of being pitied. One day while helping his new mentor Leafpool collect mallow by the lake, he happens to stumble upon a stick which he later discovers has a spiritual connection with the Ancient cats. He falls asleep one day, and dreams of an ancient named Fallen Leaves, and walks with him in the tunnels. Fallen Leaves drowns, and Jaypaw wakes up by the lake, soaking wet by the edge of the lake. Jaypaw feels he is on the verge of a great discovery, the implications of which have greater importance than StarClan. He is also aware of Cinderpaw's reincarnation as Cinderheart Despite these pieces of knowledge, Jayfeather seems to care about his Clanmates and performs his duties as medicine cat. Since he has "the power of the stars in his paws", Jaypaw has the ability to walk with cat's in their dreams, such as StarClan cats do to the cats in the waking world. This is the way his discovers Cinderpaw's recarnation. Over the course of the series he has become more tolerant of his Clanmates and less irritable, mainly due to his liberal use of mind-reading and being able to sympathize with their thoughts. It was revealed in Long Shadows that Squirrelflight is not his mother, while a fire is raging through ThunderClan cat, and he and his brother and sister are cornered by Ashfur. Jayfeather and his siblings are later revealed the truth of their mother and father. Hollyleaf announces this to the clans are a gathering, and is to ashamed, and runs into the same tunnels that Fallen Leaves died in, and is closed in by a rock-fall. Jayfeather saves Firestar after he is attacked by a fox in "The Fourth Apprentice", although it was too late and the flame-pelted leader lost another life. Later, Jayfeather finds heavily pregnant Poppyfrost on her way to the Moonpool when she wanted to see Honeyfern, thinking Berrynose never loved her. He manages to talk her into going back, but the two are attacked by Breezepelt. They are loosing the fight, until Honeyfern lends a helping paw, and drives his off. H is the first of the Three to learn about the battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest. Jayfeather uncovers that he is a reincarnation of Jay's Wing, who was an ancient cat. His brother Lionblaze was a recarnation of Lion's Roar, and Dovewing, a recarnation of Dove's Wing. They were each chosen long ago to be part of the "Power Of Three" prophecy. Category:Thunderclan Category:Cats Needing Art